


etwas zur erinnerung (nur für den fall)

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Fourth Shinobi World War, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Present Tense, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Jahre her, aber es fühlt sich noch fast genauso an wie damals. (eine Nacht im Krieg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	etwas zur erinnerung (nur für den fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [something to remember (just in case)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034424) by [forgetme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme)



> Fourth Shinobi War, pre-Tobi reveal. 
> 
> I seem to have adopted over, already as some sort of personal headcanon. 
> 
> There is this fic I want to write and this is sort of the set-up for that fic that might never be.

Kälte findet ihren Weg durch Ritzen und Nähte, windet und wieselt sich unter Zeltplane und Stoff, in Kakashis Poren, durch seine Haut. Draußen, auf der anderen Seite der dünnen Khaki-Plane, ist es Friedhofs-still. Nicht einmal der Wind weht mehr. Der Krieg hält den Atem an.  

Kakashi steht nach vorn gebeugt, damit sein Kopf nicht an die Decke seines hastig errichteten Zeltes stößt. Jede unbedachte Bewegung könnte es einstürzen lassen. Er setzt sich auf den unebenen Boden, spürt die klumpige Erde kühl unter sich und atmet einmal durch.

Die Anordnungen, die er vor Betreten des Zelts gegeben hat, er ruft sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis. Eine nach der anderen. Wo stehen seine Wachposten? Wie viele sind es? Wen hat an der Südseite des kleinen Nachtlagers platziert? Werden sie sicher sein über Nacht?

Nein, natürlich nicht.

Kakashi seufzt und greift nach der Karte, die er sich ins Zelt hat bringen lassen. Sie liegt in der Ecke neben der schwachen Öllampe, deren Licht seinen Schatten an die Wand zeichnet. Es ist weniger als eine Armlänge in dem kleinen, etwas windschiefen Zelt. Er streckt sich dennoch, weiter als er muss, nur um das Knacken seiner Gelenke zu hören. In seiner Vorstellung werden seine Wirbel zu tektonischen Platten, die sich langsam und knirschend verschieben. Er fühlt sich uralt, als er die Karte vor sich ausrollt und mit müdem Auge die bunten Pfeile und Markierung anstarrt.

Von draußen hört er plötzlich Schritte, in einem kraftvollen, unverkennbar energischen Rhythmus. Manchmal muss er sich innerlich stählen, wenn er dieses  allzu bekannte Geräusch hört. Heute ist er zu müde, zu verspannt, und irgendwie ist es ein Trost. Er ist nicht allein.

Gai schlägt die Zeltklappe auf, dass es nur so klatscht und kommt herein, ohne vorher nach Erlaubnis zu fragen. Er muss es nicht. Kakashi könnte Hokage sein – er könnte zum Daimyo aufsteigen oder gar die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen – und trotzdem würde Gai in sein Schlafzimmer marschieren, wann immer ihm danach wäre. Der Gedanke stört Kakashi überraschend wenig.

„Du solltest schlafen“, sagt Gai leicht tadelnd. Mit gesenktem Kopf schaut er auf Kakashi, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzt, hinunter.

„Hm“, brummt Kakashi. Er glaubt nicht, dass er schlafen könnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Und er weiß noch nicht, ob er will. In der Dunkelheit unter seinen Lidern könnte alles Mögliche lauern. „Draußen irgendwas?“

„Nein, das Camp ist gesichert!“ Gai, über Kakashi gebeugt, grinst breit und fuchtelt mit seinem hochgereckten Daumen vor Kakashis Nase herum. Es sieht absolut gespenstisch aus, von unten mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf betrachtet. Gais breite Balken von Augenbrauen machen es nicht besser.

„Gut“, sagt Kakashi trotzdem, obwohl nichts wirklich gut ist, und senkt sein Haupt wieder zur Karte. Die Farben verschwimmen vor seinem Auge. Grenzlinien verschwinden, Landmassen rutschen zusammen.  Kakashi blinzelt. Er spürt Gai hinter sich, seine Körperwärme und riecht seinen leicht sauren Atem. Nach Tagen auf dem Schlachtfeld ist anscheinend selbst Gais Mundhygiene nicht mehr das, was sie mal war.

„Du kannst dich hinlegen, wenn du willst, Gai.“ Kakashi deutet hinüber in die dunkle Ecke, in der sein Schlafsack ordentlich zusammengerollt liegt, doch Gai lässt sich hinter ihm auf die Knie fallen, noch ehe er den Satz beendet hat.

„Was wäre ich für ein Rivale, wenn ich jetzt einfach schlafen würde, Kakashi?!“ Viel zu laut und viel zu nah. Etwas Feuchtes trifft Kakashi hinterm linken Ohr. Sicher Spucke, wie schön…

„Gai“, fängt er an, in extra besänftigendem Tonfall, doch schon sind Gais Hände auf seinen Schultern.

„Du musst dich entspannen und ausruhen, Rivale! Wir haben wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Stunden…“

 _Ich weiß._ Kakashi denkt ans Morgengrauen und die schwarzen Schatten der Bäume im rötlichen Licht. Er friert.

Gai fängt an zu massieren. Instinktiv finden seine Finger die richtigen Stellen, über Kakashis Schlüsselbein, die Daumen in Kakashis Nacken. Geschickt arbeitet er um den steifen Kragen von Kakashis Weste herum und durch den dicken, gefütterten Stoff hindurch. Niemand kann ihm das Wasser reichen, was das angeht.

Trotzdem schiebt Kakashi ihn sanft von sich. „Warte.“

Er steht auf,  geht zu seinem Schlafsack und löst die beiden Gurte, mit denen er zusammengezurrt ist. Während er den Schlafsack auf dem Boden ausrollt, kann er die ganze Zeit Gais Blick auf sich spüren. Gai sagt nichts, auch nicht, als Kakashi sich die Weste abstreift. Seine Miene bleibt vollkommen ruhig, seine Hände liegen entspannt auf seinen Oberschenkeln.  Das Lampenlicht rahmt ihn in seinen eigenen Schatten.

„Okay“, sagt Kakashi, als er fertig ist. Er kniet auf seinem Schlafsack, Gai gegenüber, und fragt sich, wie viel er noch sagen muss, um zu bekommen, was er will.

Er muss gar nichts sagen. Gai kommt zu ihm und massiert ihm den Rücken, wie er es schon so oft getan hat, und als Kakashi an einem Punkt hinter sich greift, sein Handgelenk nimmt und Gais Hand unter sein Shirt führt, setzen sie wortlos da an, wo sie einst aufgehört haben.

***

Es ist Jahre her.

Das letzte Mal, dass Gai ihn so angefasst hat, war bevor Kakashi sein Genin Team bekam. Es war bevor _Gai_ sein Genin Team bekam.

Es war ein Spiel. Sie waren jung und fummelten aneinander herum, weil es einfach war. Einfacher, als sich mit jemand anderem einzulassen, einfacher als irgendeine Beziehung aufbauen zu müssen, die auf mehr beruhte als „wer kann länger?“.  Sie küssten sich nie, sie machten es nie anders als mit der Hand, vorzugsweise im Dunkeln.  

***  
Es ist Jahre her, aber es fühlt sich noch fast genauso an wie damals. Gais Hand ist etwas rauer. Kakashi liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Seite und konzentriert sich darauf, wie sie sich anfühlt.

Es ist nicht leicht. Seine Gedanken lenken ihn ab. Draußen, in den anderen Zelten…  Kakashi ist sich sicher, dass sich dort ähnliche Dinge abspielen. Angstgenährte Annäherungsversuche. _Das könnte unsere letzte Chance sein._

Er lächelt leise in seine Maske. Gai würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Nase brechen, wenn er so etwas Mutloses laut von sich geben würde. Gai ist sich sicher, dass sie den Krieg gewinnen werden, dass sie unbesiegbar sind.

Für Kakashi ist es nicht so einfach.

Er beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er muss sich zusammenreißen. Er hat das vermisst. Das Gefühl der Hitze, die in seinem Körper aufsteigt, langsam aber unaufhörlich, das Wissen, dass er keinen Laut von sich geben darf.

Irgendwo hinter seinem Bauchnabel ist ein dünner Faden, eine vibrierende Saite, zum Zerreißen gespannt.

***

Die Wahrheit ist, dass er mehr will. Dass er genug von den Spielen hat.

Er stößt Gais Hand weg, in dem Moment, in dem er sich, mehr als alles andere, an Gai festklammern will, und schnappt nach Luft.

Er rollt sich auf den Rücken, die lockere Erde unter ihm gibt etwas nach – sein Körper wird eine Mulde hinterlassen wie ein flaches Grab. Gai schaut ihn fragend an. Kakashi will ihn küssen, er will Gai auf sich ziehen und mit ihm schlafen. Er will verschwitzten, leidenschaftlichen, verzweifelten Sex mit Gai haben.

Er bewegt sich nicht.

Gai zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, wie er es immer tut, wenn er scharf über etwas nachdenkt, das er nicht versteht, aber sich nicht die Blöße geben will, nachzufragen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden rutscht er näher zu Kakashi.

Und dann nach unten.

***

Gais Mund ist gnadenlos. Seine Hände an Kakashis Oberschenkeln bewegen sich rastlos, packen, streicheln, zerstreuen die wenigen Gedanken, die versuchen sich in Kakashis Bewusstsein zu formen. Das haben sie noch nie gemacht.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Gai jemals—

Aber jetzt fühlt er das Kratzen von winzigen Bartstoppeln an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels und hört Gai atmen, abgehakt und feucht und etwas hilflos. Er hat noch nicht ganz herausgefunden, wie man tut was er tut, ohne dabei zu ersticken und Kakashi ist gleichzeitig schockiert und vollkommen verloren.

Seine Finger krallen sich in den Stoff seines Schlafsacks. Er weiß nicht was er tun würde, wenn er sich erlaubte, Gai in diesem Moment zu berühren.

***

„Du solltest schlafen, Kakashi“, sagt Gai und setzt sich auf.

Kakashis Körper liegt warm und schwer auf seinem Schlafsack und er weiß, dass er schlafen kann und wird, dass er nicht träumen wird und dass das Lager sicher ist, bis zum Morgengrauen zumindest.

„Bleib“, sagt er.  Er streckt die Hand nach Gai aus, berührt flüchtig sein Handgelenk. Er weiß, das Wort, so gesprochen, hätte genauso gut an einen seiner Hunde gerichtet sein können. Mehr kann er aber nicht sagen, noch nicht. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist—

 Kakashi schluckt seine Hoffnung hinunter.

Niemand, fällt ihm ein, hat Zahnpasta dabei. Wasser ist kostbar, die Rationen sind knapp.

Wie lange wird Gai seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge haben?

 _Bitte_ , fügt er hinzu. Heimlich, nur in Gedanken.

Gai zögert einen Augenblick, verdutzt, dann lächelt er, nicht sein strahlend-weißes Lächeln, sondern ein anderes, neues, das fast unsichtbar ist, weil es nur in seinen Augen lebt, und nickt.

Draußen ist es immer noch totenstill, Schatten bewegen sich kaum merklich im bleichen Mondlicht, aber im Zelt ist es etwas wärmer geworden.

Ende.


End file.
